Cuts Deep
by ThinkingBeforeTalking
Summary: Pain shapes us in ways that happiness never can.
1. Chapter 1

The morning light coming through the bedroom windows would have normally woken us by now but not today. Winter was almost here and the sun had not appeared. Today we stayed as we were like most mornings, draped and folded together asleep. I had grown accustomed to this setting and sometimes if I was first to wake, I would prop myself up on an elbow to watch her sleep.

"You know it's kinda creepy when I know you're watching me sleep." Her eyes were still closed.

"Why?"

"Cause I can feel you staring at me."

"I can't help it, you're so peaceful when you're sleeping ... and quiet too ..."

Vic pulls the pillow from under her head and thumps me with it.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night."

When she finished attacking me with pillows, she slumped onto me with her head on my shoulder and an arm over my chest. Her eyes examined my body touching the various scars I had collected over the years.

"Are you keeping some kind of tally on your body? You've got scars everywhere?"

"They remind me I need to duck more."

"I bet there's a pretty good story behind each one. Especially the ones on your back, they look pretty serious."

I hadn't told her about my clash with Martha's murderer in Denver. It was an unexpected tangent to our conversation and it caught me off guard.

"Just an accident."

"I want to know ... c'mon tell me." She raised herself up to look at me, her curiosity kindled.

"I was fixing the barbed wired fencing a few years ago and it must've just caught."

Vic rolled over onto her back and away from me, "So this is what we do now?"

"What?"

"You don't want to tell me something ... so you lie to me?"

"I'm n ..."

"DON'T ... make this worse ... and DON'T treat me like an idiot ... and if you don't already know, you are a terrible liar so don't even try."

She got out from under the covers and started to put on her clothes. I sat up to do the same, trying to fix the hurt I knew that was coming my way if I didn't.

"I've been here long enough to know those are not scars from a barbed wire fence. Those scars are deep, straight and clean, they were made by a very sharp long knife or blade and someone did a pretty neat job sewing you up too."

"Look, it happened before we met, it's not important."

"Bullshit."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I want to talk about it ... just not now."

"When you decide you're ready to talk, you'll know where to find me." She was almost out the bedroom door when she stopped mid-stride.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life."

"Just not your secrets."

With that she left to grab her jacket off the couch in the living room and out the front door.

"Vic, wait ..."

"This is what you do with all your pain Walt, you tuck it all away in little cans of Rainier. I'm tired of watching you trying to carry the weight of all your anger and sadness by yourself. You shut down every time we have to god forbid touch on anything to do with Denver, Martha or Cady."

"That's not true ... you're not exactly an open book yourself, you had a life before me and there are things I don't know about you!"

"If you asked, I would have told you everything ... but you're too afraid to even talk about anything remotely serious or with deep implications, because then ... you might actually have to make a serious commitment in this relationship."

"What?! I'm committed to you and what we have. I've told you how much you mean to me."

"It's all superficial Walt, we care about each other ... a lot, we have fun and we're good together but we're both still holding back."

"We work on so many levels except the one that matters most. I know you have personal demons that you bottle up tight inside, hoping on hope that they don't get out, cause who knows what you might do then."

"You once told me that you don't let things get to you. We both know that's not true, you're the most empathetic man I know. You feel everything so deeply that you think if you let it show it's going to eat you up from the inside out."

She heaved a heavy sigh, holding back her tears and anger, keeping a calmness to her speech that was tinged with disappointment. She could barely look at me.

"I don't know what hurts more ... the idea that you don't want to tell me what happened, or that your first instinct was to out right lie to me."

"Vic ... I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot ... I'm not sure you really mean it."

Before I could reach out to stop her, she turned around to place a lingering kiss on my cheek laden with sorrow and a whisper.

"Maybe we just need to spend a little time apart ... to think about what we both want."

"Ok ..."

When I finally came to my senses and realized the implication of what was said, I ran out to her truck and shouted into the trail of dirt and dust, "NO! ... that's not what I want ... VIC!"

But it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since Vic and I had our disagreement but it felt longer. We kept our lives at the office professional as always but there was a distinct lack of humor between us. I hadn't seen her much lately, in or outside of work, she kept herself busy with any call outs that came through the station. Today was obviously a quiet day in the county, she was in her chair reading the paper with her feet up on the desk.

"Ruby, do you have anything for me today?"

"Nope, it's been quiet all morning. Ferg called to remind you that he's camping for a few days ... oh and Branch said he and Omar are closing in and should catch up to Sykes soon."

Sheriff Wilkins needed extra help with a brutal killer on the loose over in neighboring Cumberland County. It didn't take much convincing for Branch to volunteer, he couldn't resist the notoriety of a high profile murder case.

The manhunt for John Sykes began a month ago when he killed his girlfriend and proceeded to work through the rest of her family, including anyone else that got in his way. He was a hunter and by all accounts a good one. The bodies he left in his wake were none too pretty even for seasoned law enforcement officials. Omar, who was helping to track his whereabouts, knew of his reputation and it seems he was always a piece shy of a whole pie. John Sykes enjoyed killing any one thing a tad too much.

Ruby, never one to miss signs of irregularity, leaned into me and whispered, "Hey Walt, is Vic ok? She's been awful quiet lately."

"Why don't you ask her." I was still harboring some ill feelings from the whole situation. Ruby didn't seem impressed with my answer or my attitude and she was just about to tell me so when a call came in.

"Hello this is the Sheriff's station ... ok, yes, uh huh ... got it, thanks for calling it in."

"What is it?"

"A man driving past the Bowers Deep Ranch said he saw someone climbing in through the boarded up windows. Could be squatters again."

Pretty much everyone in the county knew that the Bowers Deep Ranch had been abandoned years ago. The derelict house on the hill, was sitting on top of an unstable fault line, a small tremor or loud noise might just tear away the rest of the foundation and send the whole structure and anyone in it, down into the ravine nearby.

"I'll head out ... "

"Nope, I'll do it." Vic grabbed the address out of Ruby's hand and walked out the door before I even finished my sentence.

"Whatever you did Walter, you better fix it." I tried to ignore her insinuation.

"It seems I'm not needed here so ... I'm going to the Red Pony for lunch."

.  
.

Henry and I played pool on occasion, mostly when there was something on my mind and this was such an occasion, he could sense my rumination.

"What did you do now?"

"Why does everyone always think it's something I did?"

"I am following a well worn pattern of behavior and because it usually is."

"She says I don't trust her."

"Let me guess ... you have a habit of bottling everything inside, you do not like to burden others with your troubles and you like to take on any obstacle alone. How am I doing so far?"

"Pretty much what she said minus the contempt and disappointment."

"Remember when we were about twelve and we were playing in the old barn on your father's property?"

"How could I forget."

"Your father told us never to play in or around there because the barn was falling apart and far too dangerous. Being twelve, it made the barn all the more appealing. While we played, you cut your knee badly on a rusty nail, it got infected and you said nothing for days because you did not want your father to be disappointed in you for disobeying him. You hid it from your parents until one day you could hardly move from muscle spasms and a severe fever, you were in the hospital for weeks. Tetanus could have killed you ... I know you Walt, you will torture yourself and endure the deepest pain instead of disappointing someone you love. You will suffer silently for them because in your mind you think it is the honorable thing to do rather than share the burden of your problems."

"If you want to be with her, then you need to let her in."

"I just wish people didn't have to always talk so much."

"Just be thankful you have someone to talk TO my friend, not everyone is so lucky."

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't be so lucky."

"Sheriff?" Lucy at the bar held out the phone waving it slightly catching my attention to come over.

"Yep."

"There's a call for you, it's Ruby."

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Walt, it's been nearly two hours and Vic still hasn't called to check in. I can't seem to get her on the radio or her phone, I'm getting a little worried."

"Don't worry, I'll go over and check it out."


	3. Chapter 3

There was no sign of Vic's truck from the road leading up to the old house, I thought maybe she might have left. The radio was playing up due to my location so I couldn't call Ruby to confirm. But since I was here, I guess there was no harm in taking a look around to make sure.

The whole area was overgrown from neglect, nature had taken over as it often does when people leave. A crowd of full grown trees provided a natural fence surrounding the property and it was difficult to see much of anything from my position. The house had been boarded up for safety reasons ever since the county had condemned the site a few years ago but no one wanted to pay for it to be demolished. I noticed a few of the boards were missing from the door and windows, something just didn't feel right, so I parked the Bronco a fair distance from the house and took a slow and cautious approach towards it on foot.

As I made my way up the slope, I noticed some tread marks headed down the hill towards the road. They veered off violently damaging the surrounding undergrowth, suggesting the vehicle had made a pretty harsh swerve into the thicket. I followed the tracks and made my way down a small ditch behind the property, about half a mile from the house. That's where I caught a glimpse of Vic's truck hidden behind some trees and thick brush. I imagined the worst and my heart started to race, I scrambled down towards the truck for a closer look. The front tyre was blown out and the driver door was flung open, there was a smear of blood and strands of hair on the cracked driver side window, blonde hair.

There was no sign of her, the footprints in the muck underfoot suggested she stumbled out but there was another set of prints, much larger, probably male around my height, there seemed to be some sort of struggle. From the prints in the mud, it seems like Vic was reluctantly taken through the brush in the direction of the house. All that time spent with Henry wasn't wasted after all, I had picked up a few things over the years. I scanned inside the cab of the truck to find any clues for what might have taken place. There was considerable damage to the radio from multiple gunshots. My body was half way through the door when I felt the barrel of a rifle sticking into my back.

"Put your hands up nice and slow there mister."

"... that's right, now turn around ... what you doin' wandering around here, didn't you see the keep out signs at the gate?"

"... well I'll be, are you the law?"

He must have noticed the badge on my coat. The man holding the rifle was small and skinny, wearing a beaten jacket with a pair of old torn blue jeans. He wore a cap and the face it partially hid, looked weathered by years of hard living.

"Yep, I'm Sheriff Walt Longmire. Do you mind ...?" I gestured towards the rifle still being pointed at me.

"Oh sorry 'bout that, can't be too careful 'round here Sheriff, you ain't here to arrest me are ya?" He lowered the weapon and cradled it in his arms.

"Why? What have you done?"

"Oh nuthin'..." He looked guilty.

"May I ask your name?"

"Ma name's Jonah."

"Nice to meet you Jonah, whereabouts do you live?"

"In a whale ... Hahahahahaha! My pops told me that one Hahaha! ... I live about three miles up thataway."

"Did you see what happened to this truck?"

"Naw, not me, that's why I came over. I heard some commotion, so I came to have a look see. Thought it might be squatters or the like."

"What are you doing here yourself Jonah?"

"Well Sheriff, I'm not sure I should say, could get me in trouble."

"What if I promise that whatever you tell me stays between you and me."

"Oh I dunno ... hmmm but you've got a trustworthy face so I'll tell ya ... my family's got a still in the shed over there." He pointed a small wooden shack partially hidden over the ridge.

"We've been makin' moonshine outta that shed for years now. Wanna try some ...uh you know for medicinal purposes?"

"Uh ... maybe later. So have you seen anyone come and go out of the house today? Or a Deputy of mine, a blonde woman about this tall?"

"Can't say that I have Sheriff ... like I said I only heard some noises, gunshots maybe."

"Would you mind doing me a favor Jonah?"

"How can I help?"

"Have you got a phone at your house?"

"Sure do, you wanna come over and use it?"

"No, I think my deputy's got some trouble over in that house, so I need you to call my office and tell them to send me some backup."

"Oh sure, I can do that Sheriff."

"Thanks Jonah I'll owe you one."

"Aw it ain't nuthin', just as long as you don't tell nobody 'bout that still o'mine, we'll call it square." We shook on that promise and he made his way back to his property with help hopefully not far behind.

Having sent Jonah on his way, I continued up the hill towards the house. When I reached the back porch, I could hear muffled footsteps and voices. I peered in through the gaps in the windows and couldn't see anything except for the glow of battery powered lamplights. It was the last thing I saw before feeling a sharp pain to the back on my head.

There was nothing but black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey?! Wakeup, you're going to be late."

It was a voice I'd heard many times before. I opened my eyes slowly, it was so bright. When the scene came into focus again I was lying on the couch in the cabin, it looked different but it felt like home. The fire was lit, it was warm and I could smell a fresh pot of coffee. There was a woman in the kitchen with her back to me.

"Where am I?" I continued to rub my eyes. My head was suffering a pounding headache and I just couldn't see straight.

"Stop fooling around Walt, you'll be late, now c'mon." The woman came through to the living room with a cup of coffee and handed it to me.

"M ... Martha? Wha ... Martha?" My mind said it couldn't be but when I got up and touched her, it felt so real. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight like a lost friend that I hadn't seen for a million years.

"What's wrong?"

"Martha ... I can't believe it's you? But ... but you're ..."

"You can say it Walt ... I'm dead."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Sort of ... you're unconscious, you took quite a nasty blow to the head."

"Am I dying?"

"No, don't be silly ... you've got a lot to do before that happens."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out eventually, but right now Vic needs you ... so you gotta go."

"You know about Vic?"

"Of course and don't look so guilty Walt, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found her or she found you ... well it's one or both of those things."

"But I do feel guilty Martha, not always but when I think about you that's all I feel."

"Walt ... it's time for you to move forward, I have. I want you to remember me for who I was, not what happened to me."

"But how?"

"Sometimes the people we meet in our life are who we need at that moment in time to become the person we should be. I was who you needed then, so you could become the the man you are today. Vic is person you need now so you can be the man you're going to be."

"I know you're scared to love her because you don't want the pain of losing someone again. But pain shapes us in ways happiness never can, we need them both to fully appreciate everyday."

"Walt, you need her and she needs you, don't let her go. So c'mon you'll be late."

I started out the front door, it was dark outside, I knew I had to leave but I turned around for one last look.

"Goodbye Walt, and remember I will always love you."

"... Waaaaalt ... Walt ... Walt!

Another familiar voice called out to me, I tried to reach for the spot on my head causing the pain but I couldn't. My pounding headache had graduated and felt more like a slow painful decapitation. Eventually, I opened my eyes to a welcome but still blurry sight.

"Finally ... I thought you died or something."

"Vic? ... Ow ..."

"That's a good sign, at least you remember me. Just lie still for a bit, he hit your head pretty hard."

"Why does my face hurt?"

"Um yeah sorry about that, I might have slapped you a little harder than necessary just now trying to rouse you ... cause you know ... my subconscious was still kinda mad at you."

"Was?"

"Don't get cocky."

"At least there's room for improvement."

"I'll give you points for coming after me."

"This points system you have is kinda complicated, I never know if I'm ahead or behind."

After awhile my vision cleared and I could make out our somewhat dire predicament. Our captor had used handcuffs to shackle us to the only sturdy object left in the house; the lead pipes and the welding that accompanied it were solid which meant we weren't going anywhere soon.

I sat up and took a good look at Vic, with my free hand I brushed away the hair that had matted with the blood on her forehead. I tilted her head slightly to examine the wound, the lump that formed was considerable but at least the bleeding from the cut had clotted.

"How are you feeling? That bump looks fierce." My hand lingered on her face, stroking her cheek gently with my thumb and she leaned in, I had missed the feel of her.

"Well my modeling career is over ... it hurts and I'm a little dizzy but I'll live."

"What happened Vic?"

"I came to check on the house, the door was open so I went in to check it out. Next thing I know this guy is pointing a rifle in my back and he takes my gun. Just for a second he gets distracted by a noise outside, that's when I hit him over the head with one of those old chairs. I run out to the truck and floored it outta there, but he shot out one of the tyres ..."

"I'm pretty sure I know what happens next, I found your truck in the ditch half a mile back."

"Yeah about that ... wasn't my fault ..."

"Oh it's nothing the Ferg can't buff out."

"If you're wondering where Mr. Nutjob is ... after he dragged you in here he skipped out again."

"He didn't tell you who he was?"

"Nope ... so what's the plan?"

"Plan is to wait here until help comes, I asked someone to make a call to the office and send for backup."

"Who?"

"A man called Jonah, he lives three miles up the ridge."

"Where's your cell phone?"

"He shot it, seems to like doing that a lot, shot the radio too."

"By the way, when I said nutjob, it's an understatement. He's really unhinged, not nervous though, in fact the opposite, over confident, which might have to do with the small arsenal he's got in his bag. His weapon of choice is a Remington model rifle ... with a sight attached, carries around a bowie knife and a Glock, so I'm guessing hunter maybe. He's around six-two, heavy-set but fit, dark hair, square jaw with deep set eyes ... and it doesn't look like he's gotten much sleep lately."

"That sounds a lot like ... well I hope it's not who I think it is."

"Who?"

"John Sykes."

"The KILLER on the run over in Cumberland?!"

"Yep." I forgot Vic hadn't been fully briefed yet, she was out of the office so much I didn't get a chance show her the file.

"And I just happen to stumble on his hideout, wow, it's like winning the lottery."

"Oh and if you're wondering about your hat ... he shot that too."


	5. Chapter 5

Both our heads were still wobbly like dashboard figurines, I suspect we were both suffering from mild concussions and there was an involuntary urge to close our eyes, which we did. I took comfort in knowing that help would be here soon.

"Well isn't this cosy ..."

We were woken up by an unwelcome prodding with a boot that belonged to the one and only John Sykes. It was pitch black outside and from a quick glance at his watch, it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Help was taking its time.

"So you're Sheriff Longmire ... oh we haven't met before. While you were napping I went through your car. Moved it out of the way and managed to get in touch with your office. Spoke to a woman called Ruby, lovely lady, told her not to worry, you and your deputy here were fine. You asked me to let her know that you found a still on the property and needed to investigate further and I'm helping."

"From your lack curiosity regarding who I am, I will assume you already have that information and you're quite aware of what I'm capable of ... I can tell you're the heroic type Sheriff, don't try anything stupid."

"Oh and if you were still hoping Jonah, who lives in a whale over there, is going to send for help? Sorry to crush your hopes, that's not going to happen. Gave him a fighting chance though, sent him off with a head start and told him to run for his life. But with those skinny little legs ... he just couldn't run fast enough. Hahahaha!"

Hearing that news dulled my spirit but more than that it raised my ire, I struggled against my shackles to get a hold of him but it was pointless, he stood at a safe distance. Jonah was a harmless and kind human being mowed down by a psychopath, we've had enough of those lately.

"You may be wondering why you're still alive, well I know there are folks after me, they might catch up to me soon. Your deputy here was going to be my insurance but since you decided to join us, well ... I only need one of you. I think I'm going to get a lot further if I have a Sheriff as a hostage don't you Deputy Moretti?"

I didn't like the smirk he was giving Vic so I tried my best to interrupt his train of thought. I calmed myself after my last outburst.

"Sykes, you're right there's a horde of people coming after you. Last I heard they were closing in on your position so don't you think you best get outta here now? Take me as your hostage, you can take my car and with me along you're more than likely to get through any roadblocks."

"That sounds like a plan Sheriff, I like a man of action. That's exactly what we'll do ... soon. Right now it looks like we'll have this place all to ourselves for a few more hours. Might need a little entertainment while we wait, I get bored so easily."

When he finished his oratory he left us with obvious intentions to do harm when he returned.

"We're going to need a new plan Walt, I don't think the entertainment he's got planned includes a movie and a bucket of popcorn."

Vic and I examined the pipes we were attached to again and reached the same conclusion, with nothing to pick the locks on the cuffs, there was just no way we were going to extricate ourselves without intervention.

"Walt, look I know we've had our problems lately and if we get out of here I still expect a conversation." She turned to look at me with a seriousness that only meant hope was fading.

"What do you mean if? Vic we're getting out of here one way or another ... " She placed her hand on my cheek to stop my senseless grasp at invisible straws.

"If you get out of this in one piece and I don't, promise me you're not going to blame yourself. Whatever happens here, it's not some karmic response to your so called sins. It just happened ok. So promise me ... it's the only thing I want you to do for me and I want you to mean it. Remember you're a terrible liar ..."

"No ... Vic ... don't ask me that, I can't make that promise. I'll figure a way out of this ... we just have to stall."

"I think we both know that whatever help is coming it's going to be too late, so promise me!"

We could both see Sykes making his way back, he lifted the rifle up from his side and took aim at us.

Vic grabbed my face to focus back on her, "GODDAMMIT WALT, PROMISE ME!"

"... YES ... YES I promise ..." Sykes shoots us with tranquilizer darts, seconds later we were both out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning**:_ _This chapter contains some descriptions of animal slaughter, it's not that graphic but I thought I should warn you since some of you may be uncomfortable with such things._

"Vic ... Vic?" I was still feeling the after effects of the dart and hadn't fully regained my bearings.

"So glad you could join us Sheriff, it's going to be so much more fun now that I have an audience. I thought you were going miss the show."

I turned to look at the spot next to me where Vic was supposed to be but she was gone. There was no sign of her from where I was on the floor. He sat in a chair across from me, with just enough distance between us that I couldn't reach him. Everything was still shimmering in and out of focus, except for Sykes who was close enough that I could see him sharpening his bowie knife.

"Wha ... What did you do? Where is she?!"

"Oh don't worry she's alive, I wouldn't do anything without you, I'm considerate that way."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well ... shrinks will tell you it's because I was abused as a child or wasn't loved enough, all of which isn't true of course. They just don't take into account that it's fun ... and it turns out, I really REALLY like killing things."

He continued to ramble while fine-tuning his tool of choice. The bowie knife was favored by hunters for it's versatility, particularly in the skinning and butchering department. The curved tip of the blade could be used to remove the skin, while the straight portion of the blade used for cutting meat.

"You know for ten years I worked at an slaughterhouse, you really start to appreciate having the right tools honed for the job. It helps to know how to handle a knife but the trick is anatomy, knowing which bits connect to other bits is extremely handy."

Whatever he had planned for Vic sounded more harrowing each passing minute. "Don't do it Sykes ... take me instead ... please." I wasn't beyond begging at this point.

"Please? Since you asked so nicely the answer is still ... No."

"It's almost morning Sykes, I'm sure they'll be here soon, you still have just enough time to get away ..." I was trying to stall while I shook off the weariness that lingered after being drugged.

"Oh I know that, I went to check the radio in your car. They've got a ways to go before they find me. Seems Omar isn't as good as I thought he was, must've lost his edge shuffling those rich bastards around."

He got up from his chair revealing the dreaded scene behind him, Vic was hanging from the rafters by her arms. A rope was tied around her wrists with enough space in the middle to loop over the roof beam. She wasn't moving, her head was slumped slightly to the left with her mouth ducked taped and her ankles tied together. My anger surged at the sight and I could feel every part of me seethe with adrenalin. I had to do something.

"Don't worry she's just groggy from the dart, makes the job a whole lot easier when they're not flipping around like a fish on a hook. But the bonus is, she will still feel every ... single ... cut."

"I hope you're not squeamish Sheriff, I won't lie to you, it's going to get messy."

Having made sure his knife was as sharp as it could be, he headed over to Vic who was still unconscious and started to circle around her like a shark with blood in the water.

"Do you know what my favorite part of slaughtering was? ... When the animals were supposedly dead after being bolted in the head, if you were really lucky, sometimes when you cut them open, even with their guts hanging out, you can still see their heart beating. I have a curious mind Sheriff, so I reach into their ribcage to grab hold of a living beating heart in my hands. I would squeeze, and squeeze as hard as I could until the pressure build up in the connected vessels became too much and everything just POPS!"

While he reminisced the moment like some would a favorite childhood toy, I pulled at the pipes holding me, kicking and stomping on them hoping they would unhinge and set me loose. When that failed, I struggled with the cuffs trying to extract myself from it's tight hold. The pain of the skin peeling from my hand was nothing compared to what he was going to do to Vic and yet I couldn't get free. I was helpless as Vic began to stir from her drugged state.

She opened her eyes to Sykes approaching with his knife and all I could see was the fear when her eyes met mine. We shared a silent stare filled with unspoken regret, and I could feel my unshed tears welling and burning in my eyes as I stood there powerless. I knew then that I couldn't keep my promise to her, whatever happened next would stay imprinted in my mind forever and I would never forgive myself.

Sykes relished at the perfect timing and started to pop off the buttons on her uniform with his knife.


	7. Chapter 7

Vic's eyes were red but dry, there were no more tears to shed and any struggle she had left had passed. She hung there with her shirt open and chest exposed while he explained to her in graphic detail each incision he was about to make. Vic was primed for slaughter.

I kept my eyes trained on hers, the least I could do was give her the last human connection before the inevitable. Our invisible bond was cut short by a rumble from an engine in the distance, coming fast up the slope towards the house. It wasn't slowing down as it got closer, the roar of the engine and grind of tires hinted at ramming speed. I braced myself for the eventual impact. The fragile structure of the house trembled and began to squeak, creak and crunch with the ferocity of the strike. I could feel the foundations shift and part of house had started to slide in the direction of the ravine.

The collision had loosened all manner of fittings including the one I had been shackled to, I could feel the pipes slowly detach from the solid base and I worked to free myself from its incarceration.

Most of the boards covering the windows had fallen away with the frames as the house continued to crumble. Sykes was visibly shaken by the impact and ran to investigate, looking for signs of his pursuers.

"You know Sykes, they're here, it's too late! Omar, my Deputy Branch and the full contingent of Cumberland County's Sheriff Department are outside waiting for you!"

I needed time work on my captive state and the only weapon I had was conversation. He shuffled between the windows looking out each one to assess his options.

"You can still get out of this Sykes, I can get you out of this alive. Cause, right now, Omar has a laser sight pointed at your head."

"NO YOU'RE LYING, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Omar is a hunter, he's out there somewhere just biding his time, waiting for your mistake. He just really likes to shoot things and put them on his wall. I bet you'll be one trophy he hasn't collected yet."

"NO! ... I checked he can't be here yet?!"

Hunters always have an air of arrogance about them, they think they're the only ones with a gun and never seem to realize when they've become the hunted.

"Is that a chance you're willing to take, considering you have a red dot on your forehead. It's going to be an awful mess."

While he was distracted playing a game of ducking and peering out the window, he didn't realize I had freed myself and snuck up behind him.

"You know what your problem is Sykes?"

"WHAT?" He turned, surprised to see me up close holding the butt of the rifle inches from his head.

"You talk too much!" I jammed the rifle as hard as I could into his face.

The house was most definitely coming apart at the seams. I used the knife Sykes had taunted us with to cut Vic down from the splintering roof beam and freed her from her other bindings. I let her have my coat to replace her ragged shirt and gently peeled the tape from her mouth revealing a smile underneath. I would have kissed her there and then from sheer relief but the house was breaking apart and chunks of it was starting to disappear including the floor beneath us, we had to go.

We were focused on our escape and didn't notice when Sykes had regained partial consciousness. He tried to prevent himself from falling into oblivion by grabbing anything around him, including Vic's leg. Her hand slipped from mine as she cried out for help. I reached back to grab her arm but Sykes had shifted her momentum just enough to cause her to fall with him.

She slides across the disintegrating floor with Sykes dragging her from behind before they both disappear over the edge.

"VIC!" I bolted to the brink, distressed by the thought she had fallen with Sykes. When I peered over, Vic had managed to hang on the very same lead piping that held us captive but her hands were slipping. I tightened my grip around her wrists but I needed her to let go of the pipe so she could grab hold of me.

"C'mon Vic you have to let go and grab on to me!"

"But I'll fall, I can't ..."

"Would I let that happen?"

"Maybe ... are you throwing this whole trust thing into my face cause now is a REALLY bad time!"

"Do you trust me?"

"YES!"

"Then c'mon!"

I pulled her up from the widening chasm and we hurriedly made our way out to a safe distance from the collapsing house. We fell to the ground in exhaustion and lay on our backs. While we recovered, the barrel of a shot gun appeared over our heads.

"Are you the one that shot our Pa?"

We looked up, while four sets of inquiring eyes inspected us from above.

"Nope, that would be John Sykes. He's hopefully down in that ravine smashed into tiny bits."

"Well alright then." He retracted the shot gun and cradled it in his arms like his father would have.

Vic and I stood up to see four boys of varying ages, most likely between 10 to 18 years of age. The eldest of the bunch seemed to be speaking for all of them.

"Who are you? We thought he was alone in that house."

"I'm Sheriff Walt Longmire and this is my Deputy Vic Moretti. And who might you be?"

"I'm John, this here is Paul, George and the youngest here is ... "

"Ringo?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." I wouldn't have taken Jonah as a Beatles fan.

"Did you boys drive that truck into the house?"

"Yes sir! Ringo was hiding in the shed when that man shot our Pa in cold blood."

"We owe you boys a debt of gratitude and it's a damn shame about your father, Jonah was a good man."

"He was more than that! He was the only one that knew the secret family recipe for that still over there. Dunno what we're gonna do now."

I pulled Vic into a hug and we watched as the rest of house made it's way over the ledge, taking Vic's crumpled truck with it.

"I think I'm going to need a new truck ... I don't think even the Ferg could buff that out."

"So that whole bit in there about Omar, Branch and the full contingent of Cumberland County's Sheriff Department being outside was a big lie?"

"Yep"

"You've been practicing, you're a better liar than I thought."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey"

She walked through the cabin door with the sun at her back, her hair drifting with the breeze and the shape of her glowing and shimmering with the last light of the day. I moved from the couch to greet her at the door and stretched my arm around her waist, gathering her in for a soft kiss on the lips.

"I missed you."

"You saw me this morning."

"I mean the last couple of weeks."

"I've missed you too." She rested her head against my shoulder with our arms around each other.

Vic would never admit to it but she was still feeling the after effects from the events last week. She hadn't got much sleep of late, her nightmares and night sweats were not as frequent but she still looked tired. Vic was right we were both still holding back some things but they seemed much less important now, it wasn't anything we couldn't work on.

"What did the Doctor say about your headaches?"

"No permanent damage but I do have a little whiplash, so no crazy stunts for the next couple of weeks. He also gave me something to help me sleep."

"So are you feeling a little separation anxiety without your hat?" Her mood lifted with the change of topic to the issue of my missing accessory.

"I called the store but they don't make 'em anymore. So I guess I'm gonna have to find a different hat."

"And this is why you need me, I'm your gateway to a thing called the internet ... and I'm a great shopper."

"I know how you love that hat of yours, so I asked Henry where you got it from and like you found out, the maker doesn't sell that particular model anymore. But I did manage to get the exact model number and found it online. There's a guy on eBay with a hat fetish similar to yours so ..."

She stepped back out onto the porch to grab a box and handed it to me.

"Happy Anniversary Walt!"

"Happy Anni ... what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? Where's my present?"

"Uh Vic ... I'm really sorry but um ... I ..."

"GAWD! It's not even fun with you, you're so easy. You and your earnest Dudley Do-Right persona, even makes me feel guilty for trying to pull one over on you."

"C'mon put it on, I miss my cowboy!"

I tried on the hat and it was like meeting an old friend, all was right with the world again. "Thanks Vic, I wasn't quite sure what I would have done with a different hat."

"Oh and since this antique hat of yours isn't being made anymore ..." She took my hand and guided me out onto the porch to show me the spoils of her online hat expedition.

"... I got you extras." There was a small tower of hat boxes on the porch.

"The guy had five so I bought him out. Hopefully your head doesn't get fat or anything."

"That's quite a haul. I might need a new closet."

"Now that I've relieved you of your hat anxiety and you're able to show yourself in public again, I think you owe me dinner at the Red Pony?"

"Sure thing, but first, I was thinking if you're feeling up to it, we could go for a drive? It's not too far, I wanted to show you something."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

.  
.

We drove up into the Big Horns for almost two hours until we reached an area deemed so geographically insignificant it never got a name. It was a remote spot veiled by an overgrown path with only the memory of previous visits leading me onwards to a lake cradled between two peaks. Many would have hiked or driven past it without a second look if they had not come here when the moon was just right in the sky on a clear still night. I parked the car on the edge of a clearing with the best view.

Vic had fallen asleep, so I gently nudged her shoulders until she stirred. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she took in the mesmerizing beauty of moonlight casting across the lake reflecting it's surrounds with mirror-like precision.

"Walt ... I think it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

We moved outside to sit on the hood of the Bronco resting against the windshield for an unobstructed view. There was a slight chill in the air so we huddled together for warmth shrouded in a blanket, and for a moment, appreciating the gift nature had bestowed in silent reverence.

"Why did you bring me here Walt? I mean it's amazing but you're showing me this for a reason."

"I found this place when I was about fifteen, I used to hike up here and set up camp around the lake ... right over there." I pointed to a quiet spot between two pines.

"By yourself?"

"Yep"

"I've been coming here ever since ... whenever the world was trying its best to break me, I would come here alone ... and somehow it would just make me feel whole again. I was able to go back and face whatever it was ... I came here a lot when Martha was sick."

I turned to fix my eyes on hers, "No one knows about this place except me ... and now you."

"What do you mean?"

"I never brought Martha here, not Cady, not even Henry knows. It's always been something I did alone ... but I wanted you to know something about me that no one else knows, something just between the two of us ... it's really the only secret I have that's worth keeping."

She reached over and folded me into her arms with the weight of all our troubles behind us. I could feel her warm tears running down my neck and I knew then what I had known for some time, I never wanted to let her go.

"I think you might need to draw me a map, I slept all the way here."

END


End file.
